(WRONG VERSION OF STORY) Apocalypse Rising: A Zombie Apocalypse Story
by CommanderOne
Summary: Oops wrong file, RIP story Here's the better version (Rated: 12 - T ) (Contains Graphic Content, Strong Language, Disturbing Content): /389618951-apocalypse-rising-a-zombie-apocalypse-story/page/4


Saturday 4th March 2034

A while ago, of unknown exact date, an organization under the publice name of Trinity HQ decided it was to toy with the apocalypse and begin human experimention.  
Soon, the inevitable happened, and Patient Zero escaped their hellish facility, causing a sudden and violent virus spread. - Simon Riley

Chapter 1: A New Day Friday 20th March 2020 Los Angeles, U.S.A.  
POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Simon awoke to the sound of screaming outside his dreadful apartment, his vision was quite blurry but he could hear.  
He slowly crawled out of his single bed and went to get some breakfast.  
Simon quickly walked for a few seconds until he fell over onto the floor, he had tripped over his rucsac.  
He grabbed the bag, then made his way downstairs.  
Rapidly, Simon hit the button to turn on his radio, eventually it worked.  
As Simon opened the cuboard to get his cereal.  
About a few minutes later, he finished his cereal.  
'Emergency Report- Pait-ent -ero has escaped Trinity HQ in Los Angeles.' exclaimed the reporter.  
Simon coughed out of some of the cereal stuck under his teeth, 'What?'  
'It seems- that Paitent Zero has- been infected with some brain illness.' Announced the reporter 'Um... This is a prank I'm sure of it.' Simon mumbled.  
09:05:11 AM Simon grabbed his ski-mask, his lunchbox he takes to his work, some water, some canned food, he had to find his friends and family.  
He gripped onto his Makarov pistol with two mags of ammo and walked out of his apartment.  
Simon fell to the floor as a creature jumped onto him, he overtook the creature and shot it in the chest.  
'Simon? Simon!' A mysterious voice called out.  
It was Mark, his fellow Sergeant in the Special Air Service, he had his eye patched up from a previous accident when he lost his eye.  
'Ghost, where the hell is everyone?' Mark whispered.  
'No idea, have you found Price or MacTavish?' Ghost replied.  
Ghost pulled out his M1911 pistol and handed it Mark.  
'.45 ACP cartridge, about five mags of ammo left.'  
'Oh tanks, sorry thanks, and no I haven't seen anyone besides THEM.'  
'THEM? You mean that thing? More of THEM?' Ghost shouted as he pointed at the corpse of the creature.  
'You can call them zombies, walkers, creatures, infected, whatever you like, thats what everyone calls 'em.'  
Ghost asked, 'So where should we head to?'  
Mark said they should go to the radio station or the police station.  
12:00:09 AM Mark quietly opened the door to the police armory, and took cover behind the wall.  
'So what should we-'  
'Dude, shut it, infected nearby'  
'Um, how did you-'  
'The smell and their groans'  
Ghost replied with a oh.  
Ghost pulled out his combat knife and stabbed the zombie in the neck, blood poured and splattered all over the hallway.  
'Look some weapons...' Mark whispered and shouted at the same time.  
'Okay, I've got a UMP-45 with a silencer and a red dot sight with a AK74u with a ACOG and .44 Magnum.' Ghost whispered back to Mark.  
'Great, now next Soap & Price with meds and food on the way' Mark spoke quietly.

Chapter 2: Captain's of War Saturday 21st March 2020 Outskirts of Los Angeles, U.S.A.  
POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Ghost slowly tip-toed towards the hostile infected and tapped it on the shoulder.  
Ghost shoved the machete through the infected's stomach and put the machete in it's brain.  
'Darn it, it's stuck' Ghost hissed as he struggled to pull out the machete out of the zombie's head.  
Loads of blood splatted on Ghost's flame-proof army jacket, when he got it out.  
'Nice one.' Mark complimented.  
'Alright, infected eight o'clock, we are going to move towards the drug store and check for zombies through the windows.'  
Ghost ran past and broke the lock with his M1911 pistol, then checked for zombies, he swore he saw a person in there but shrugged.  
Mark picked up some meds that will be most useful with a saw which was there for some reason and put it in his rucsac.  
Ghost opened the door and saw two british men.  
A man kicked Ghost down and put a M9 to his head.  
'MacMillan, stop!' Price screeched, 'It's Ghost and Mark!'  
'I believe this is your's, Lieutenant' John 'Soap' MacTavish said.  
'Cheers, Soap - where's Roach?' Ghost asked.  
'Probably still looking for S.A.S.' Price replied.  
Price was wearing a bullet-proof vest with a green cowboy like hat.  
The door to the drug store opened, two men and a woman came inside.  
'Jessica? Roach? and who are...?' Ghost asked them.  
'Mitchell, Jack Mitchell.' Mitchell continued.  
'Woah, woah, woah, you just let some stranger in? Where did you find him?' Price shouted.  
'Near the radio tower and he says the military is coming in two days, Captain.' Jessica replied to Price's shouting.  
'So,' MacMillan said calmy, (Who was Scottish) 'How about we rest in the pharmacy for those days, Ghost how much food do you have?'  
'About two weeks worth-' He replied.  
'Alright, good, who wants to do that? If they don't show up, I think we should head towards a farm in Georgia or something.'  
Ghost had realised something, 'Wait, why are you here in America?'  
MacMillan paused and stared at Simon and began to speak, 'Uhhhh... I was staying with Price and Soap at the training camp, then it got overrunned.'  
'Yep.' Soap responded, 'He was with us, Ghost...'  
Mitchell shut the door to the pharmacy and Soap locked it with the key.  
'And we've got some Ghillie suits, (the green leafy suits to help you blend in the grass and surroundings) if you want them.'  
Price, Mark, MacMillan & Soap put the suits on.  
'Since the farms are in lurar areas and the military base is in a grassy area, it looks like Ukraine, then it should be useful for hunting.'  
They all huddled up around the wooden fire and opened their canned beans and crisps...

Chapter 3: The Military Monday 23rd March 2020 Outskirts of L.A. & Macon, Georgia, U.S.A.  
POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Gun in hand, Ghost awoke to a tank slowly moving and patrolling for survivors, he hopped onto his feet and woke the others up and opened the door.  
But, zombies were crawling all over them, there was a helicopter moving in, Ghost and the group ran on the rooftops to notify the military helicopter!  
Ghost was sitting on the machine gun of a CAV, (a military jeep) the helicopter had took them to the safezone, with very few infected.  
They were in Macon, Georgia State, next to the military base, Roach was on the grenade launcher and Soap was chilling in the back on the CAV.  
'Price, weren't you and MacMillian were taken to a bunker owned by Trinity?' Mark asked Price which was in his muddy ghillie suit.  
'Yep, we were- we're here, Mitchell, new guy, whoever you are, don't try and get us kicked out or we are screwed.'  
Ghost opened the door of the CAV and walked to the gate, 'ID?' The Guard asked them.  
'Captain John Price, #6278!' Price shouted.  
'Welcome back to S.A.S. camp, Captain and also you MacMillan.'  
The group put down their weapons down near their benches behind their group room.  
It was quite a large room about the size of two collosal 1990's tents.  
Price sat down onto the wooden chair and pulled out his cigars, he lit the cigar and began to speak.  
'Back to Mark's question, Trinity, that sick company who started all of this, me, Mac' and Al were brought in to a testing bunker in Northen Russian for some reason, oh my lord, didn't end well.'  
'Who's Al?' Mitchell asked.  
'Alex Mason, brainwashed by Ex-Nazi, Fredrich Steiner and russians, (In-game he was born in 1933, in this he is born in 1973) he was born in Fairbanks, Alaska, he was a tough cookie.'  
'But ask anyone. Mason was born and bred for the Division, a man who could think on his feet, improvise, and turn an ugly situation into a win, heh, he was a good C.I.A. operative.'

Chapter 4: Trinity Wednesday 8th January 2020 Trinity Testing Bunker, Northen Russia, Russian Federation (U.S.S.R.) & S.A.S. Training Camp, Macon, Georgia, U.S.A.  
72 Days Until Apcoalypse (0 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days)  
POV: Captain John Price

'It starts at a Trinity secret bunker located in the woods, Trinity seems to have posed as a shipping company to cover up the work they do, using some basic logic it seems it took 3 attempts for the Pathogen to be successful, this derives from Subject 3,' Captain Price paused for a few seconds, 'Subject 3 became the first otherwise known as Patient Zero. (Hence, Patient Zero is DayZ's very own Subject 3). 'Here we are unsure whether it was Trinity's intentions to create this or spread it. 'It would seem the infection then reached Trinity's main transport points, The Airfield and Docks, from here it spread to the major cities.'Only a few remain uninfected, it is up to them to take Subject 3 and create a possible cure, however, it was revealed to be unsuccesful due to the fact that the whole of the U.S. has been taken-over by the infection.'  
'Let's head back to January of this year.'  
'Russia?' Mark asked again.  
'Oh yeah, it was like Nicaragua 1986 with the C.I.A. all over again, they had serious mental problems, Trinity really did.'  
Price was tied to a pole in the carridge with his hands behind it, when the carridge began to speed up Price felt like he was going to throw up all over the place.  
'Well you were lucky.' Soap responded to Price's tale.  
'Any idea where we are heading, Price?' MacMillan whispered so the guards couldn't hear.  
'Well we are in Russia and I guess this is what S.A.S's reward for blowing up their headquarters is.'  
'I guess we did kill thousands of Trinity, good the news and others don't know...' 'Damn right we did and according to the Trinity people, we are terrible people, well at least from their point of view.'  
'Guess you're right.' MacMillan mumbled as the carridge went slowly and steeper down the road.'  
Suddenly, the carrdige stopped, it had hit something!  
(Russian)'Это, тема № 542.' Said the russian guard.  
(English)'It's Subject 542' Said the russian guard.  
'What are they saying, Price?' MacMillan asked.  
'Eh.. something about a Subject called 54-' Price whispered.  
A giant cloud of white smoke appeared around the carridge!  
'Tear Ga-!' MacMillan shouted as he passed out seconds later.  
'Allen?' Price screeched as he saw a mysterious cloud of black clothing.  
'You thought I would leave you, eh?' Joseph Allen said aloud as he untied Price.  
Price untied MacMillan's sweaty hands from the polls and carried him on the shoulder.  
'Get to the bunker!' Allen shouted.  
Price ran as fast as he could with him carrying MacMillan.  
'Joseph Allen who was he?' Mark intruptted.  
'A lifesaver and a man who-' Price responded.  
Price picked up the five gas masks and put one on MacMillan and himself with Allen.  
'Go!' Joseph shouted but before they could run from cover and cloud of orange smoke filled the atmosphere.  
'Keep moving still.' Joseph Allen whispered.  
'Price? Price? You okay?' Ghost quickly asked Price as he looked like he was drowning in sweat and tears.  
'Yeah, sorry now, back to the tale of Trinity.'  
Price ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the radio signal station on the rooftops while carrying his AK47 with a ACOG sight.  
'Call for reinforments, Price...' MacMillan groaned.  
'Special Air Service, Price, REINFORCMENTS, REINFORCME-'  
'GET DOWN!' Allen shouted as tanks shot at the top floor of the 5 story building.  
Price fell down to the bottom floor, wounded he got up and realised this was the end.  
The tank was coming for him, faster and faster like you were stranded on a train track and were going to be hit...  
As he closed his eyelids, he felt nothing, was he dead?  
'Price?' Nikoali said aloud.  
'Get up, I'll hel-' The solider said.  
The solider got hit in the head with a calibre bullet.  
'No! You sick company!' Nikoali screamed as he sprayed bullets at the Trinity soliders.  
'The door!' Price exclaimed as he saw it begin to shut.  
'I'll hold it, get through, cowboy hat!' Joseph said with a sense of humour.  
Price and the team slid under the door.  
'Joseph, come on!' Price shouted at him.  
'For you, John, not for me...' Joseph whispered before the door was nearly shut.  
'ALLEN, ALLEN, NO, NO!' Price screeched in shock and pain of a loss.  
'Price, we need to go now!' Nikoali exclaimed as he picked up Price from the shoulders.  
'Get off of me!' Price shouted at his helicopter commander.  
Before the door shut, Price slid Allen's old pistol under the closing door.  
'I'm sorry...' Price slowly said in pain.  
Price walked into the safezone with Nikoali and MacMillan on Nikoali's arms.  
'He's dead? I'm sorry, Price...' Mark said in a slow and paused pase.  
'He was the best and bravest soilder that I've ever known.'  
'What happened after that imprisonment?' Mitchell asked Price.  
'I wanted to go back to save him, then this all started when we were going to fight in the U.S.A. to find intel to find Joseph if he was still... alive...'  
'You lied, MacMillan.' Ghost said in a angry tone.  
'I know, Ghost, I know I did.'  
Ghost hopped into his room, and went into his bed and took off his uniform and put on regular clothes.  
'Night, Ghost.' Roach whispered.  
'Night, Gary Sanderson, hehe.' Ghost whispered back.  
'Don't, just don't.' Roach shouted back in responce.  
Ghost grinned and turned on his light to read the book - Modern Warfare.  
Eventually, Ghost shut his eyes and went to sleep...

Chapter 5: The Hunt for Food Thursday 2nd April 2020 Redwood, Macon, Georgia, U.S.A.  
POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Ghost and Mark were hunting in Redwood Forest for something to eat, they hadn't had food for half a week.  
'Hey, fact of the day: The diease was called Reanimation Syndrome.' Mark exclaimed.  
'How about we come and get what we-'  
'Raven...' Mark whispered into Simon's ear as he pointed the hunting rifle at it.  
Quickly, before the bullet could hit the small, black raven flew away.  
'Gosh darn it.' Ghost said silently as it flew away.  
'I know - another meal lost...' Mark replied in disapointment.  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Screeched a unknown voice.  
'Is that Price?' Ghost shouted.  
'NO IDEA!' Mark shouted back.  
They ran to the heart of the forest and food two young college boys and a teacher who's leg was trapped in a bear trap.  
'What the hell's going on?' Price exclaimed as he ran to the scene.  
Infected began to surround them.  
'Um...' Said one of the college boys.  
'I'm sorry, I really am...' Price quickly said.  
Price swong his axe onto his trapped, bloodly leg...

Chapter 6: Not the BITE Thursday 2nd April 2020 S.A.S. Training Camp, Macon, Georgia, U.S.A.  
POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Still running from the scene, Ghost, Mark and Price turned around the corner and...  
Ghost fell down at the sight of Soap.  
'Sorry, Lieutenant.' Soap replied to Ghost's fall as he grabbed for his arm.  
'No pro-' Ghost replied and smiled.  
Soap fell sideways with a knife stuck into his chest.  
Ghost's eyes went to cheerful to shock and anger.  
He turned towards to where the knife had hit, no one was there or at least nothing was there.  
Because it was in front of him...  
A man with jet black hair and blue eyes with a eye patch punched Ghost to the ground.  
His vision blacked out for a moment then he began to re-awake.  
Ghost punched him in the face again and again until he got vunerable.  
Blood covered his eyesight and nearly blinded him with blood, the attacker had a katana stuck through his chest, he fell to the floor and died.  
Ghost got onto his feet and put his hands on his knees.  
He panted for air and swiped the sweat and blood off his face, mostly the sweat.  
'Thanks, Price.'  
But Price just stood there staring at the now standing up dead attacker.  
Ghost fell to the floor, the infected attacker attempted to bite Ghost on the left side of the neck, but Ghost dodged it by a inch and punched one of it's rotten teeth out.  
He got the advantage and shot it in the chest.  
With one word Mark said 'Woah...'  
'It's not the bite, you.. you.. need to destroy the brain, that's why they were coming back again...'  
'What the h-' Price studdered.  
'Survivors? GET DOWN!' Price shouted as bullets smashed the windows!  
'Ghost, grab Soap!' Price exclaimed.

Chapter 7: The Collapse of the Base Monday 27th April 2020 S.A.S. Training Camp, Macon, Georgia, U.S.A.  
POV: Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish

It was just a quite night on the 26th but on the evening on the 27th was different.  
Now this is the part when everything went 'BAD' - Soap Pulling the knife out of his chest, Soap began to pass out.  
'We're losing him!' Price shouted as he went to check on Soap.  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT? FOOD AND WATER? WHAT!' Price shouted at the top of his voice.  
Ghost put Soap do to rest as he crouched down below the window shooting his UMP-45.  
Suddenly, bullets and explosions rained from the sky destroying the base and over fifty hostiles.  
'What the hell, why did they use the last airstrike?' Price asked Ghost.  
'Ghost?' Price asked again before looking for him.  
'Oh god, you're shot in the-' Price spoke loudly.  
'I'M FINE!' Ghost raised his voice.  
'Price...' Soap groaned with blood pouring out of his chest wound.  
Price collapsed to the ground as a shovel hit the back of his head knocking his boonie hat off.  
Soap passed out.

Chapter 8: Kin's Hospital Tuesday 28th April 2020 Kin's Hosptial, Columbus, Georgia, United States of America POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Ghost was sitting in the corner in the cold and windy night, atleast he had a roof above his head.  
He had his pistol in his holster and his AK47 on the floor by his legs.  
Price grunted as he scratched his head from where the shovel had hit.  
'What happened?' Price asked Ghost.  
'Shovel.' Ghost sighed.  
'Soap alright?' Price questioned him.  
'Yeah he's in the room behind me, healing.'  
'Good.' Price smiled.  
'But I found this creepy stuff, looks like it was written in-' Ghost mumbled as he felt like he would throw up.  
'Human blood..' Price finished his sentence.  
It said:  
THE VIRUS QUICKLY BECAME WIDESPREAD, I LIKE BREAD OH HOW MY MIND IS STARTING TO GO, I CAN FEEL MYSELF BECOMING A FOE 'He was losing his sainty, this must be a survivor's story...'  
ONE SIMPLE MAN IS ALL IT TOOK, I WRITE MY STORY NOW IN THIS NOOK HIS FAMILY FOLLOWED IN HIS STEP, THE VIRUS SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY CREPT, HE BECAME THE DREADED PATIENT ZERO, IT WAS CLEAR TO ME HE WAS NO HERO.  
'Patient Zero, the one, that ONE?' Ghost said in disbelief.  
THE VIRUS SLOWLY SPREAD AT FIRST, WE LEARNED IT HAD AN INSATIABLE THIRST. ONE OF MY FRIENDS BECAME INFECTED, HE WAS INDEED POORLY PROTECTED.  
'THE DAMN GOVERMENT DIDN'T TELL US!' Price shouted in rage.  
I CARRY THE DISEASE INSIDE ME NOW, I WILL NOT INFECT THE OTHERS, THIS I VOW. MILITARIES CAME TO DESTROY THE INFECTED, BUT WHAT THEY SAW WAS UNEXPECTED.  
THE CIVILIANS ARE NOW ALL GONE, AND THE STREETS THAT THEY CAME UPON. WERE FULL AND BURSTING WITH THE INFECTED, BUT ALAS THEY WERE NOT UNAFFECTED.  
THEY RAN LIKE THE OTHERS, TO THE AIRFIELDS FOR COVER.  
I CAN FEEL MY MIND SLIPPING AWAY FASTER, THIS WILL CERTAINLY BE A DISASTER.  
I WROTE WHAT I KNOW, HOPING SOMEONE FINDS THIS, IF YOU DO SEE THIS RESIST, RESIST, RESIST.  
RESIST THE INFECTED, DO NOT BE DETECTED. THERE WILL BE NO HELP!  
'What does this mean?' Ghost asked himself.  
'Oh crud.' Ghost whispered to himself as he got hit in the face as he pulled out his AK47.

Chapter 9: RESIST Wednesday 29th April 2020 Unknown Terrority, Columbus, Georgia, United States of America POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Ghost's eyes opened slowly, his head was down and his hands cuffed onto a poll near a bed.  
He looked at his right hand which was the tied one.  
His vision flashed to red numbers for a quarter of a second.  
'Ugh...'  
'Where is this place? What is this place?' Ghost groaned as his mouth felt like it was twisted and corrupted.  
He saw a man with a burnt face with a nametag saying 'Saviour Lieutenant Dwight'.  
Ghost re-awoke to him on a carridge.  
His hands were tied together.  
'Welcome to Saviour Terrority...' Dwight said suspicously.  
He shoved Price, Soap, MacMillan, Mark, Mitchell, Roach and three other strangers and Nikoali on a hospital bed.  
'Ghost, you look like you want to kill someone...' Nikoali noticed.  
'Nikoali, you were captured?' Price exclaimed.  
'Yes, Price.' He responded back.  
Finally they arrived in the woods, they were told to gather around.  
Ghost suddenly had a urge to kill Dwight and their group.  
He had a vision of shooting Dwight in the face and attacking him and killing him in the process.  
The lights turned on as Ghost's vision faded.  
'Here we are.' Dwight chuckled as they saw their military RV that they used to use.  
'Kneel down.'

Chapter 10: The Last Day on Earth Wednesday 29th April 2020 Savior Terrority Woods, Columbus, Georgia, United States of America POV: Simon 'Ghost' Riley

'Alright! We've got a full boat, let's meet the man!' Trevor shouted.  
He knocked on the door of the RV then walked back to the back of the crowd.  
The tall man with a leather jacket and a red hankerchief walked out of the RV.  
'Alright, scared as hell yet?' He asked the group.  
The man was carrying a baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire in his large hands.  
'Yeah.' He whispered as he stared at the group.  
'Boy, do I have a feeling that we're getting close...' He said again.  
'Yeah, yeah, gonna be halloween massacre city real soon.'  
'Which one of you try-hards are the leader?'  
'It's this one, he's the guy.' Trevor responded by pointing at Ghost.  
He huffed and looked down at Ghost, he stood still.  
'Hi, you're Simon right?' He asked Ghost.  
'I'm Negan and I do not apperciate you killing my men.' Negan spoke direct at Ghost.  
Ghost looked up at Negan's face and starred in horror of what he was going to do to the group.  
'And I sent my people to kill your people, you've been killing 'em since you got to the base and...' Negan said furciously at Ghost.  
'N-' Ghost mumbled put stopped himself because he could get the group killed.  
'I sent them because you for killing my people, you killed more of my people.' Negan spoke as he pointed at Ghost when he said you.  
'Not cool, not freaking cool.' Negan shouted.  
'You have no idea how not cool that stuff is...'  
'What I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly.'  
'Yep, you're going to regret crossing me in a few minutes...' Negan whispered in Ghost's ear.  
He smiled at Ghost as Ghost looked in terror.  
'Yes, you are.' He said as he grinned.  
'You see, Ghost whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order, the new world order is this and it's really- very simple'  
'So even if you are stupid, which you very well may be, you can understand it.' Negan smiled as Ghost breathed heavier and his breath shown in the dark, cold heart of the woods.  
'You ready?' He asked.  
'Here it goes, pay attention.'  
He pointed his baseball bat on Ghost's shoulder and said, 'Give me your supplies, or I will kill you,' he grinned at Ghost for the third time.  
'Today was carrer day, we invested a lot, so you could know who I am and what I can do.' Negan said as he walked around the half circle.  
'You work for me now, if you have stuff, you give it to me, that's your job, clear?' Negan shouted as he pointed the bat at Ghost for the second time.  
'Now I know there is a mighty, big pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will!' Negan spoke at a lower tone.  
'You ruled the roost, you built something, you though you were safe.'  
'I get it, mod the word is out, you are not safe, not even close, in fact you are peg more peg if you don't do what I want and what I want is half of your stuff.'  
'And if that's too much, you can make, find or still more and then it'll even out sooner of later.' Negan continued.  
'This is your way of life now, the more you fight back, the harder it will be.' Negan chuckled.  
'So someone knocks on your door, yeah, you let us in, WE own that door!' Negan shouted when he said WE.  
His tone got lower, 'You try to stop us.' He raised his bat a little, 'And we will knock it down.'  
'You understand?' He asked Ghost.  
Ghost didn't say anything, he was still in terror and petrified.  
Negan put his hand around ear and leaned towards Ghost.  
'What? No answer?' Negan said with a sense of humor.  
He put his hand on his chin and looked away from Ghost.  
He looked back at Ghost and exclaimed, 'You don't really think that you're going to get through this without being punished now, did you?' Negan said.  
'I don't want to kill you people,' Negan said honestly, 'Just want to make that clear from the get-go, I want you to work for me.'  
'You can't do that if you're dead now, can you?' Negan asked directly at Ghost.  
'I'm not growing a garden.' Negan smirked sarcasticly.  
'But, you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them with a AIRSTRIKE?' Negan shouted.  
'And more than I'm comfortable with.' Negan groaned.  
'And for that, for that you're gonna pay.' He said with a angry tone.  
He looked at Soap for a moment at his knife wound.  
'So now, I'm going to beat the holy hell out of one of you.'  
He pulled out a baseball bat and explained, 'This is Lucille and she is AWESOME!' Negan said was a sartastic tone as he brushed it with his fingertips.  
Roach stared at the bat in horror.  
'All this, all this is just a weak which one of you is going to take the honor.' Negan said.  
He began to walk around the selection of victims.  
He looked at MacMillan and Mac straightened up.  
'Huh.'  
'I've gotta shave this thing.'  
'You've got one of our guns.' Negan pointed out to Mark.  
'You've got alot of our guns...'  
'Damn, kid, at least cry a little.'  
'Heh.' He mumbled as he got back up on his feet.  
'Jesus, you look terrible, I could just put you out of your misery right now.' Negan insulted Soap.  
'NO! NO!' Roach screamed as he ran up to attack Negan but Saviors pinned him down with Price's old crossbow.  
Negan scratched his head and moaned, 'Nope, Nope, get him back in line.'  
Dwight dragged him back into the line.  
'Don't, don't...' Roach cried desperately because Soap was his second best friend.  
'Alright, listen, don't any of ya do that again.' Negan explained.  
'I WILL SHUT IT DOWN, NO EXPECTIONS!' He shouted aloud.  
'First one's free, it's an emotional moment, I get it.'  
'Sucks, don't it?' 'The moment you realise, you don't know nothin'.'  
Ghost looked at Negan, petrified for life.  
He pushed down Ghost's head and lifted up his mask and saw his face and put the mask back on, no one took any notice.  
Negan looked at Mark and pointed Lucille at his chest.  
'He's your kid, ain't it?' He asked Ghost as he looked back to re-assure he was right.  
'Ohhohoooho, this is definitely your kid.'  
'JUST STOP THIS!' Ghost shouted in rage.  
'Hey, do not make me kill the little future serial killer, don't make it easy on me!' Negan responded to Ghost's rage.  
'I gotta picked somebody...' Negan sighed.  
'Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order.' Negan said sarcasticly.  
He began to whistle and walked past the selection of victims.  
'I simply cannot decide!' Negan announced to the group.  
He turned around and walked towards the RV to think of ideas.  
Negan put his hand on his face and sighed and chuckled.  
Suddenly, he turned around and lifted Lucille gently.  
'I've got an idea.' Negan announced as he chuckled again.  
He walked towards Ghost and pointed Lucille at his face.  
'Eenie.'  
'Meanie.' He said as he pointed it at the first stranger.  
'Miny.' He said as he pointed it at MacMillan.  
'Mo.' Lucille was pointing at Mitchell.  
'Catch.' Negan pointed at the second stranger.  
'A Tiger by.' Lucille was two inches away from Soap's face.  
'His toe.' He pointed at Nikoali.  
'If he hollers.' Lucille was right near Price's nose.  
'Let him go!' He pointed at Mark.  
'My mother.' He pointed at Price again.  
'Told me.' He pointed at Mark yet again.  
'To pick.' Negan pointed at Mark for the third time.  
'The very.' Lucille pressed the third stranger's nose.  
'Best one.' He pointed at Ghost.  
'And you are.' He pointed at the stranger again.  
'It.' Lucille pointed directly between their eyes.  
'Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the other boy's eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start!'  
'You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry.'  
'But hell, you're all are going to be doing that!' Negan shouted as he hit the person's head with the bat.  
Blood dripped from their forehead and they could hear muffled screams.  
'Oh! Look at that! Taking it like a champ!' Negan shouted as he stared at the victim.  
He took the final blow as Negan swung the bat at their head and they fell to the ground.  
DEAD.

Chapter 11: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Wednesday 29th April 2020 Savior Terrority Woods, Columbus, Georgia, United States of America

Ghost was looking down with a blood splatter on the right side of his face.  
His head lifted up and he looked up at Negan.  
'What, was the joke that bad?' Negan chuckled.  
Ghost looked up straight and said quietly, 'I'm gonna to kill you.'  
He looked around then Negan crouched down and looked at him.  
'What?'  
'I didn't quite catch that say that again.'  
'Not today, not tommorow, but I will kill you...'


End file.
